Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting and receiving a reference signal in a wireless communication system. Also, the present invention relates to a method of configuring a parameter for a reference signal in a wireless communication system and a signaling method for the same.
Discussion of the Background
Currently, various communication systems use a variety of reference signals in order to provide information about a communication environment to a counterpart apparatus through an uplink or a downlink.
Further, in order to enhance the communication capacity and performance of a wireless communication system, a multi-cell cooperation or cooperation among transmission/reception points has been introduced. The multi-cell cooperation is also referred to as “Cooperative Multiple Point transmission and reception (CoMP)”. Techniques for CoMP include a beam avoidance technique in which adjacent cells cooperate with each other to relieve interference to a user in a cell boundary area, and a joint transmission technique in which adjacent cells cooperate with each other to transmit identical data.
In the next generation wireless communication systems, such as Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m or 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), one of important requirements is to improve the performance of users who are located in a cell boundary area and are thus subject to severe interferences from an adjacent cell. In order to address this problem, CoMP may be taken into consideration. A variety of scenarios may be employed for CoMP.
Further, with the discussion about the Multi-User Multi-Input Multi-Output (MU-MIMO) technology as well as CoMP taken into consideration according to the development of wireless mobile communication systems, it may be necessary to properly discriminate or unify reference signals in various communication environments.
Therefore, aspects of the present invention provide a method of configuring a parameter set for a reference signal sequence and a method of signaling information required for the same, in order to perform a dynamic switching to cause uplink reference signals to be identical to each other or different from each other according to User Equipments (UEs) or signal transmission/reception points, in transmitting or receiving the uplink reference signals used for estimation of a channel state from a certain User Equipment (UE) by a signal transmission/reception point, such as a cell or an evolved Node B (eNodeB).